Come Here Baby And Be My Baby
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: People always get hurt. When Cloud gets his deal of hurt after getting shot down by the one he loves most can a pair of twins' unrequited love heal him and get them to be together? I know,crappy summary. XD THREESOME! LEMON! YAOI!


Hi,everyone! It's Daisuke Uchiha with a quick A/N for you guys. I'll be updating my other fics as soon as I'm done with this fic. You see,I had made a deal with my sister about a couple of days ago. The deal was that if she either updated or came up with a new fic I'd do the same. This fic is for her while the updates I'll be doing are gonna be for you guys. :D I came up with this couple after doing this lil thing called **12 of your favorite video game characters and some crazy questions!** I have it posted on my profile if anyone wants to do it. I'm going to be doing fics on the couples that came up on it! X3

You better enjoy this fic,Dark Uzumaki 93! Cuz I gave myself a headache trying to come up with this thing! XD

Also the song that inspired me to write this fic was _"Right There (Remix)" _by _NICOLE SCHERZINGER (feat. 50 Cent)_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO DISNEY AND SQUARE ENIX! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>~<span>Come Here Baby And Be My Baby<span>~_

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"<p>

"Listen for a second!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

Cloud stiffened as he saw the furious brunette in front of him pick up a vase full of white daises. She raised the vase over her head and launched it towards Cloud's direction. The blonde ducked down the wall,put his arms over his head,and squeezed his eyes shut as the vase made contact with the wall. It broke into a million pieces;water splashing onto him and daises littering his head and the floor around. More objects kept being thrown at Cloud every time he made an attempt to stand.

"Would you stop throwing stuff?" Cloud yelled through all the noise that was being created. His plea fell on deaf ears as a cup that was thrown broke to his left. He jumped a bit finally deciding that this had to stop unless he wanted to end up at the hospital. "Aerith!"

Silence fell upon the room. Thinking it safe to stand,Cloud brought his arms down and slowly got up. Across him on the other side of the room stood Aerith. She was wearing a frilly,pink knee-length skirt and a white razorback tank top that cut low enough only to show a small amount of her breasts. Her hair was hanging loose round her shoulders and back,the bangs on her forehead sticking up in random angles from all the throwing she had done. Aerith was grasping with one hand onto a gold necklace that had a small pale green jewel hanging from it. The other hand covering her mouth as she tried so desperately to hold back the sobs that were threatening to escape. Unshed tears glistened in her emerald green eyes.

_'Still trying to be strong in front of me...'_

Tentatively,Cloud made his way across the room towards Aerith. He stepped over all the broken glass that was on the floor and other objects the she had thrown that miraculously hadn't broken. With every step Cloud took the distance between the two disappeared and the silence intensified. When Cloud stood in front of Aerith he kept his gaze on the top of her head. She was shaking so bad because of how hard she was trying not to cry out loud. Not knowing what would be the right thing to say,Cloud reached out to the brunette with both hands and pulled her towards him. He wrapped one arm around Aerith while placing his other hand behind her head. Aerith gasped and brought her hands up to Cloud's chest and tried to push away from the blonde. All her efforts were in vain as every time she pushed Cloud would tighten his grip on her.

"Please,let me go..." Aerith pleaded with the man in front of her.

Cloud shook his head.

Aerith tried once more to push Cloud away from her. Again she got nowhere. "Please,Cloud... I've been through too much of this already. I don't think I can handle an explanation. So,please. Just please let me go..."

"No,I won't. I know that you'r hurting and that I should just walk out right now and leave things the way they are. But,I **OWE** you an explanation. You **DESERVE** an explanation because you've cared for me for such a long time. And because you've played a big part in my life." Cloud moved his hand from the back of her head and smoothed Aerith's hair down as he slide it down the length. "So,bear with me just a little longer."

Tears finally streamed down Aerith's cheeks. The sobs that she had tried to suppress til that moment erupted from her throat. Her body shook violently as her legs gave out. Both Cloud and Aerith slide down together;Cloud brought her closer to him and rubbed small circles on her back to calm her down. Sadness took hold of Cloud's heart as he began to tell Aerith why he did what he did. What caused him to make this decision that was killing the most important woman in his life.

Why Cloud was ending his relationship with Aerith.

* * *

><p>"Come again?"<p>

Cloud winced a little bit as the alcohol covered cotton-ball made contact with his left cheek. Turned out that the glass from the last cup that Aerith had thrown ended up ricocheting off the floor and cut him. It was made known to him when he had arrived at his best friend's house after the fight.

"You know I don't like repeating myself,Leon."

"Neither do I. So you're gonna have to be the one that does."

With a sigh Cloud brought his hand up and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "I said I broke up with Aerith."

Both men stayed quiet as Leon pulled the cotton-ball away from Cloud's face and wrapped it up into a piece of tissue paper. He reached over into the first aid kit he had brought out and pulled out a small tube of Neosporin. Leon unscrewed the cap and squeezed a small amount of the ointment onto his index finger. He brought his finger up to Cloud's face. The blonde looked at it then to the owner of the finger. He shook his head causing his best friend to huff.

"Quit being a baby." Leon leaned forward and Cloud's breath hitched in his throat as the brunette took hold of his chin. He turned Cloud's face to the left and brought up the finger that had the ointment. Trying to be as gentle as he could Leon applied it onto the cut. After making sure that it was completely covered he wiped his finger on another tissue and opened a bandage. Leon placed the bandage on Cloud's cut and closed the first aid kit. With a grunt he stood up making his way over to the bathroom next the living room.

Cloud looked down at his hands as he finally let out the breath that he had been holding. Even though he had known Leon for basically his whole life the blonde still wasn't used to him when he was angry. An angry Leon was definitely not a pretty Leon.

The sound of the bathroom door closing made Cloud stop staring at his hands and look up to his friend. He was finally able to get a good look at him. Leon's hair was disheveled,indicating that he had been asleep when Cloud had arrived at the house. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt that was loose of him. Black sweat pants hung low on his hips showing the dark blue boxers Leon wore.

Leon sat down on the sofa across from Cloud and tried to fix his hair the best he could. He hated looking like crap when he had company over.

"So explain to me how it happened. 'Cause from the battle scar you carry it sure wasn't pretty."

Cloud chuckled,"Of course it wasn't. Aerith is your older sister after all."

"You're right about that," the brunette agreed. Aerith's wrath was a force to be reckoned with. The fact that Cloud had only left with just one cut amazed Leon.

The blonde sighed. He fiddled with his fingers as he looked away from Leon. "I...I care about your sister. I always have and always will. Breaking up with her seemed to be the right thing to do. I already feel horrible because of the reasons that lead to that decision and I didn't want it to get out of hand by having me do something stupid." Cloud brought his hands up to the sides of his head and leaned forward resting his elbows on his lap. "When I told her that I was ending it Aerith didn't want to hear anything else from me. Every time I tried she'd just throw something at me."

"She's very good at that," Leon murmured.

"Leon..."

The brunette apologized and Cloud resumed where he'd left off. "After I got her to calm down I explained to her that I needed to at least tell her why." He sighed for what felt like the millionth time and sat up against the sofa. He rested his head on it,looking up at the ceiling. "After what was said I just left and came here. I know that you worked last night and that you're tired,but I didn't know who else to go to."

Leon brought his hand up to stop Cloud from talking then realized that the blonde couldn't see his gesture. "It's all right. You know that we've known each other our whole lives and that I'm here for you. Even when your spikey-ass wakes me up."

"Thanks," Cloud smirked.

"Now. If you don't mind me asking,what made you break up with Aerith? I mean,you two looked inseparable. It felt like it was gonna last forever. How many years was it?"

"Nine."

"Nine years dating," Leon shook his head. "At least you two weren't engaged or else I would've added some bruises to go with that cut."

"Are you serious?"

"It's my job as a brother to protect his sister from people who hurt her. Unless there is a really good reason."

"It's because I stopped having feelings for her."

Both men stayed quiet. The air around Cloud felt ominous. Before Cloud could even react Leon was on him like a lion who caught its prey. He grabbed the blonde by the shirt collar,yanking him up. He blue eyes shined with rage. Leon raised his right fist in the air to punch,but was stopped. Cloud held the brunette's fist in his left hand while his other hand laid flat against the other man's chest. Cloud shoved Leon off him,both men fell onto the floor since Leon had a tight hold on the shirt collar. The brunette kept trying helplessly to land a punch on the blonde but each attempt proved to be futile.

"That's like cheating,you bastard!" Leon yelled as he missed.

"No,it's not! If I hadn't said anything I probably would've!"

"So you thought of cheating on my sister!"

"It's not like I could help it with the person I have feeling for being so fucking close all the time!"

Leon flipped Cloud over so that he was straddling the blonde. Being as quick as he could the brunette landed a quick punch to Cloud's left cheek. The blonde grunted as he felt the sting on the punch. He felt something wet on the same cheek and brought his hand up. Upon touching it he flinch. When his hand came into view he saw that it was blood. For a quick punch it was hard enough to make the cut he had received earlier bleed. Cloud pushed Leon off making him fall flat on his ass. Leon glared at Cloud as he used his shirt as a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"Who's the slut that you like?" The brunette spit. "Tell me who it is! It's Tifa,isn't it? She just couldn't stand aside and accept the fact that you chose my sister over her!"

"Don't say that about Tifa! She's not a slut!"

"The fact that you're defending her mean that I'm right!"

Cloud's eyes turned icy as he faced Leon. "It's not her!"

"Then which fucking woman is it? Yuffie? Aqua? Larxene?"

"IT'S NOT A WOMAN!"

Leon stared at Cloud as he let what the blonde say soak into his brain. "It's not...A man?"

Cloud turned away from Leon. Cradling his cheek in his hand he gave Leon a quick nod. Now he was going to lose everything. His secret was out and his guts was going to be hated by the last person he thought would.

"You're...gay?"

"...Yes."

"Cloud...How long?"

"Years."

"And you've been with my sister this whole time? Lying to her? About everything?" Leon yelled again. "It would've been better if you had just came out back then and gone with the guy!"

A sad laugh came from Cloud,"There was no way the last part would've happened."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause the guy wasn't interested in men back then."

"How would you have known?"

"'Cause you were so into women it wasn't even funny."

The brunette's eyes widened. _'No...way...He can't be...'_

"M-me?"

Another nod.

_'Oh...fuck...I was the cause of my sister's break up.' _Leon sat leaned up against the sofa. He covered his mouth and tried to make since of everything his best friend had just told him. He had been gay for years. Dated his sister because Leon was straight at the time. And to be close to him.

This explained why Cloud spent more time with him once he started dating Aerith. Since around the same time she had moved out which meant that if she wasn't in the house Cloud couldn't see Leon as much as before.

Cloud sat there waiting for an answer from Leon. The brunette frowned as he realized that now he was going to have to tell Cloud his secret. And it was not going to be one that the blonde was going to like.

Slowly,Leon crawled over to his best friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Cloud...I...This is all so sudden...But,I'm sorry. I...I'm already with someone."

The blonde tensed up. He felt so stupid. Of course Leon was going to have someone. A man like him wasn't gonna stay single for long. Could today get any worse?

Before Cloud could even think more about the latter he stood up quickly and made his way to the door. Leon was right on his heels. He kept calling out to him,begging for him to stay so they could talk it out. But,let's be honest here,what was there really to talk about? Cloud said what he came there to say and got an answer. All he wanted to do was go home and forget that today ever happened. As he reached the front door Cloud stepped into his shoes not caring that they weren't on all the way. Tears stung his eyes. He didn't want Leon to see him crying,he never let anyone see him cry. Cloud opened the door and rushed out as tears streamed down his cheeks. He bumped into two people along the way,Cloud muttered a low apology and went on his way. Leon all the while calling after him,but not chasing after.

Why would he? After all Leon has the person he wants to be with. And what did Cloud get stuck with?

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Okay,this fic was supposed to be a one-shot,but I can't do it! TT^TT There is not a single one-shot bone inside my body! Please forgive me little sister! You're just gonna have to deal with this for now. :p<em>

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I don't know how long this fic will be. You're just gonna have to stick around and see. Plus i wanted to get this out of the way so I could start updating my other fics that have been collecting cyberdust. XD_

_Please review! I like it when people tell me what they liked and if I messed up on anything. It helps me try to better my writing. :D_


End file.
